For the past fifty years or so, the most popular and easiest method used to produce curls was with a cylindrical hair-curling device or a conventional permanent wave rod. However, these devices are only able to make round S-shaped curls in the hair. The concept of using a flat curling device is new because it was only recently that highly textured hair became quite popular, and with this comes a need to change the conventional way of curling the hair.
The present invention provides a flat hair-curling device that makes Z-shaped, angular or squared curls, so that the hair dresser can now create a variety of curl textures in the hair. Z-shaped, angular or squared curls have been created with various curling devices which are unmarketable, time consuming to use, or involve unprofessional techniques. Prior use of tongue depressors or flattened tint tubes are examples. A curling iron also is available for making angular curls, but the device is very time consuming and difficult to use, and the effect lasts only for a short time, usually only one day.
The unique and simple curling device of the present invention can supersede all methods now being used and thus open the doors of creativity and imagination to all hair dressers, rather than a few trendsetters, by making readily available a device which enables hair dressers to achieve the now popular textured curl. Other advantages over previous techniques are its unlimited reusability, its availability in an unbreakable variety of different curler sizes, and the fact that it is much quicker and easier to use.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to replace previous methods and devices used in creating Z-shaped, angular or squared curls.